


[Bleach] Captain Unohana's Special Treatment

by Umbrelloid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Huge Breasts, Nurse - Freeform, Stomach Bulge, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Ichigo's in the infirmary after a huge battle. After catching him pumpin' one out, Captain Unohana decides to take matters into her own hands.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2.2 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Kotetsu Isane/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kurosaki Ichigo/Unohana Retsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m certain he’ll be fine,” Isane said to her mistress, hands folded neatly over her stomach. “That man’s reiatsu is stronger than—”

“One must treat all of one’s patients equally,” said Unohana, in the tone of a lecturer gently chiding a student. “You know that. And besides, you’re correct – his reserves are truly vast. He requires some personal attention if he’s to return to full strength.”

Momentarily, Unohana entered the ward, her long shadow stretching across the floor and swaying gently with every step. She was an impressive woman to behold, her figure the very essence of ‘motherly’; her hips were vast shelves, her rump alike to a pair of basketballs shifting around in her robe, her boobs equally preposterous in size and buoyancy. None of this seemed to stop Unohana from maintaining a steady, certain gait: her sandals clack-clack-clacked gently across the floor, and when they drew close enough to his bed, Ichigo’s eyes opened. He peered at the blurry ceiling for a long time, just…breathing, trying to recall the fight that had put him here – and while he was searching his memories, a figure drew up beside him. A smooth, pale hand fell on his forehead, checking his temperature, and the ceiling vanished behind the jut of Unohana’s bust.

“Hey, out of the way,” he murmured, still in a dazed state. He heard Unohana giggle softly; she stepped back and peered down at him with a smile on her face.

“Apologies,” she said silkily – and watched him try to sit up. He couldn’t move; a pain unlike anything he’d known flared up in his torso, and he sank back with a guttering groan. During this, Unohana’s expression didn’t change. “I’m afraid you’ll be enjoying my hospitality for several days to come. If I hadn’t arrived on time, you could have died from your injuries.”

Ichigo glowered at her, but didn’t try to rise again. He felt as though he’d run a marathon. More importantly, he was beginning to notice the magnificence of Unohana’s figure up close; he swallowed thickly and looked away, half-turning in bed to disguise his growing bulge. It was hard to tell what Captain Unohana did and did not notice, but her smile seemed to grow a little bit.

“In any case,” she said at last, “I need to attend to the other patients. I’ll be back later for some direct reiatsu balancing; until then, try to get some rest.”

When Unohana turned, Ichigo received an incredible view of her vast shelves of booty wobbling in her robe, swaying away from him as she walked out of the ward. Ichigo almost tried to sit up again, just to prolong his view. “Damn it,” he murmured. Staying here was going to be torment. Unable to move, and forced to watch the mother of all asses jiggling around in front of him… With a savage growl, Ichigo threw his head back into the pillows and shut his eyes tightly, resolving to sleep…even if sleep was impossible.

-

Unohana spent the day tending to the wounds of all those injured in the latest battle. Soul Society had been enduring rather a lot of those, recently; never a moment of calm. Unohana was more than capable of dealing with a heightened influx of patients – she’d equipped her wards to handle such an event – but today she found herself constantly distracted, her brows furrowing whenever her thoughts drifted toward Ichigo Kurosaki. He remembered his desperate attempt to disguise his all-too-obvious bulge; his shying away was what had drawn her attention to it, and what she’d glimpsed was simply massive. That freeze-frame memory stoked feeling in the busty Captain that she had thought long-buried. Even Isane noticed how distracted her Captain was, and offered to take some of her tasks off of her hands.

“You’ve been running yourself ragged,” the silver-haired Lieutenant had said, bowing in apology for her forwardness. “Please – let me take some of the burden.”

That had steadied Unohana’s thoughts. She’d taken Isane by the shoulders and said, “Thank you, but no. These people deserve my full attention.”

And that was exactly what they got – for the rest of the day. Unohana stowed her strange desire in the very back of her mind, even knowing it would grow there untampered, that by the time she finished for the day it would have swelled to unruly size. She sat at patients’ bedsides, channelling her reiatsu into them, seeking out injuries both spiritual and physical and mending them as best she could. When the time finally came for her to clock off, Unohana rose, wiped her sweating brow, and headed home.

…And returned, half an hour later, clean and changed into a fresh set of robes. A few of the night staff looked up at her approach, but asked no questions; the Captain went where she wished, and it was assumed she must have some important business to deal with. She headed directly to the small ward whose only patient was Ichigo, slipped out of her sandals, and slowly began to open the sliding screen door—

And stopped, going stiff and still, her heart beginning to race at what she heard, and saw, and smelled. Ichigo squirmed on his bed, the sheet thrown aside from his bandaged body, hungrily pumping his cock in both hands. Unohana stared in awe at the raw size of him; his thick, vein-riddled fuckpillar was more suited to a monster than a man, a hulking brute of a dick that could gouge the depths of any hole until it was gaping, busted, useless. Unohana clenched her teeth. Oh, this was interesting. Ichigo’s muscular form flexed and rippled with each spike of pleasure, and when he tensed, fat spatters of precum sailed from his tip – launching further than most men could pump their ropes during full-on orgasm. Unohana breaths grew quicker and shorter by the second; she held a hand over her cleavage, which was starting to sweat again as she burned up amidst crashing emotions. She had never realised such a hunger still existed within her. She wanted to seize that sixteen-inch beast in her hands, tame it with her mouth and breasts, gobble it up, ride it—

Unohana took a step back, to catch her breath. This was inappropriate beyond words. She could see her own thick nipples bulging through the fabric of her robe, and her thighs were growing slick with her own nectar. “Depraved woman,” she murmured under her breath – and that was when she heard Ichigo’s voice, raised in pleasure.

“Retsu…”

Unohana’s eyes widened, and she leaned into the crack in the door again. Ichigo’s eyes were closed, his mouth set in a tight grimace of bliss. He had no idea she was watching, which meant…

“Depraved young man,” Unohana whispered, her expression of dismay turning to a sultry grin. She straightened, adjusted her robe, and then – in one practiced motion – slid the screen open and stepped inside. Ichigo gasped as Unohana’s presence blew into the room, reaching for the bedsheet and flinging it over his monstercock – while Unohana pretended to be taken aback, staring in shock at her patient.

“I…” Ichigo said, but no excuse was forthcoming. He scowled and screwed his hands up into fists, his knees drawn up high under the sheers so as to hide his massive erection. “Uh…what can I even say?”

His embarrassment was diminished, at least, by not knowing she’d heard him moan ‘Retsu’. Unohana came forwards, her expression blank, picking up the board from the foot of his bed and scratching a few notes onto it. He watched her cautiously out the corner of his vision, unable to look at her directly, waiting for her to admonish him. At last, she set the note down, crossed her arms under her impressive bust, and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

“You seem to have recovered since this morning,” she said, a faint playful accusation in her tone.

“Ah…yeah. I want to get back into the action, so—”

Ichigo’s eyes widened, and he froze mid-sentence as Unohana hooked a thumb into her sash, loosened it with a tug, and let her robe slide from her shoulders. The garment crumpled in a heap around her ankles, and suddenly Unohana was standing over him in nothing but sexy, black lingerie. Ichigo stared, unable to believe what he was seeing, wondering if he was even awake. He actually pinched himself as the MILFy beauty propped her hands on her vast hips, her eyes narrowed with smoky lust.

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” she purred, her voice sending a tickle up Ichigo’s spine. She stepped around his bed and sat on the edge, parking her enormous booty down beside his knee, half-facing him so she could place a hand on his brow again. “Red-hot…but this fever can’t be cured with medicine.”

Ichigo blinked, then muttered, “R-Right.” Quietly, so dizzy he barely had control of his body, he lowered the bedsheet to expose his massive cock. It twitched and throbbed against the empty air, aching for a woman’s touch – and Unohana was all too happy to provide it. She pursed her lips as she grasped his eager fuckrod and pumped it up and down, marvelling at the sensation. How long had it been since she’d indulged like this? Too long, in any case; there was always work, and more work, and no suitable men in all of Soul Society. A woman of her calibre required a high-calibre partner, and all the men who qualified were either too old, or so close to her heart she thought of them more like sons and brothers. For a Substitute Shinigami to make her heart race so… It was unprecedented, and required a full and careful study, in order to diagnose--…

Ah, to hell with it. She was horny.

“Hey, Doc,” Ichigo said faintly, wincing in pleasure as Unohana’s fingers trailed up and down his sensitive boner. “B-Be careful, or I’ll—”

Unohana released his cock and saddled up, slinging her leg over him and sitting on his pelvis, his cock trapped under her groin and pressed against his stomach. She cupped his face between her palms and leaned in close, her eyes hovering over his, her lips slightly parted around thick, hungry breaths. He felt like a mouse in a cat’s clutches, totally at her mercy, every nerve in his body electrified by her warm weight upon him. “No,” she said.

“N-No?”

“No. You’re not going to cum just yet, are you? If you did, I’d be very disappointed…”

Ichigo winced. He was close to the edge already; if she did anything else, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back. But her tone was demanding, certain that he’d obey, and it put the fear in him. If he blew his load before she allowed, what would she do to him? Her gaze seemed to say she was capable of anything, that a cold and vicious monster lurked deep within her – but not so deep that it wouldn’t thunder to the surface at the slightest provocation. “I’ll try, but no promises,” Ichigo said at last, and watched Unohana’s face burst into a smile.

“Good boy,” she said, and patted his cheeks – before plunging down to kiss him. Her mouth covered his, and before he could do anything about it, her tongue slid over his own. He lashed tongues with her, totally at her mercy, grasping her motherly hips as she jerked them back and forth in tight, hungry rhythm. His cock’s throbbing underside felt her pussy through the fabric of her panties, so hot and wet that it awakened his deepest breeding instincts. Without her command, he would have erupted there and then, blasting a giant load all over Unohana’s giant tits squished across his chest.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Unohana lifted her hips and sharply dropped them; in that instant, Ichigo’s cock was relocated behind her, thrusting up between her huge, pale asscheeks, tucked into the hotdog of her perfect booty. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a malicious grin that he’d never expected to see on her angelic face.

“Now, then…would you rather cum between my asscheeks, or in my womb? Answer fast, or I’ll choose for you.”

-

Isane’s work-day often didn’t end at nightfall. Several times a week, she stuck around, taking only the briefest of naps in the staff room before returning to work: doing the rounds, carrying a small lantern to light her way between wards. The patients’ personal fights didn’t go into half-time just because the moon was out; for them, it was a constant battle for recovery, and Isane couldn’t enjoy a full night’s sleep when she considered that her assistant might save lives.

And so it was that Isane was passing Ichigo’s ward when she heard a faint, fleshy slapping sound. Isane lowered her lantern slightly, and frowned at the pair of sandals lying at the base of the screen door. She set the lantern down and opened the door to investigate – and what she saw gave her a fright like no other.

Unohana was riding Ichigo. Dressed in nothing but lingerie, her awesome body glossed with sweat, panting for precious air, she clapped her giant ass back against Ichigo’s groin again and again. She was on all fours, her hands on his feet, gasping and groaning as she swung her weight back and forth. “Ahn! Ah, hahhn!” Her hips rippled with frantic thrusts, fucking herself on Ichigo’s cock while he laid back in awe of the tight, squeezing asshole that swallowed his meat again and again. He’d obviously blown several loads already: the bed was absolutely drenched, splattered with stray ropes of splooge. How long had the pair been at this? Each time Unohana thrust down onto Ichigo’s cock, there was a faint schlorp as his enormity plunged her guts; she was maddeningly, hungrily defiling herself, showing no mercy to either of them, spittle dripping from her clenched teeth while her eyes rolled back in her head.

As Isane made to step back from the door, Unohana’s eyes snapped toward her. Isane found herself frozen in place, her own huge chest heaving with deep breaths, burning under her Captain’s glare. Then Unohana’s lips quirked into a grin, and she went back to her deep, throaty moans, reaching back to spank her own ass, calling for Ichigo to “Take it, stud! Who cares about your wounds; I’ll just heal you after!”

Ichigo suddenly seized up, arching his back and lifting his hips slightly off the bed – cramming his cock as deep in Unohana’s ass as it could possibly reach, and growling as he erupted a deluge of thick cream into her. There was an audible grrrgle as his massive load rolled through her insides, blasting through her intestines like an enema, packing her to the brim with hot, fertile cream. Unohana groaned and clawed the foot of the bed, shaking with bliss, all too happy to have Isane watch her degradation. Wild spurts of spunk burst from her asshole, around the rim-stretching hilt of Ichigo’s cock, soaking the bedsheets even further.

When Ichigo finished pumping, he settled back onto the bed with a long groan. Unohana was gnawing on the bedsheets, opening and closing her hands in the fabric while her hips stirred in slow circles. She was in bliss, overwhelmed by the sensations rolling throughout her body, her asshole clenching and unclenching around Ichigo’s hole-busting fuckrod... At last, she wormed her hips upwards, still rocking them from side to side, dredging Ichigo’s monstercock out of her innards until it schplopped free. Immediately, a pressure-spray of jizz erupted from her gaping asshole, more than Isane had believed any man capable of spurting. What on earth was Ichigo…?

At long last, Unohana cast her gaze back over a shoulder, smirking at her lover. She jerked her hips up and down, thwapping and clapping her enormous, pale asscheeks together a few times. “Mmhn, I’m aching down here,” Unohana crooned, reaching beneath herself and stroking her tender, pink petals. “I think we’ll try doggystyle next.”

Ichigo gulped. A moment ago he’d felt utterly drained, but at her suggestion, his cock stiffened once again. He scrambled to his knees behind Unohana, sliding his fuckpillar between her asscheeks and pumping it up and down, hotdogging those gorgeous cheeks with rough thumps and pumps. Unohana panted with delight, giving into her animal instincts like never before, grinding her ass up against Ichigo’s pelvis, occasionally glancing toward the door to check Isane was still watching. Ichigo dug his hands into Unohana’s asscheeks and poked her hot, motherly pussy with his cockhead – and shuddered when she moaned in delight. Her pleasure was palpable in the air, and with each sultry moan, Ichigo felt more determined to make her sing out louder and louder. He leaned over her, huffing and puffing loudly, preparing himself for the big plunge—

And then, with a lurch of his entire body, Ichigo rammed into Unohana’s pussy. Schlap! Her belly bulged around his sixteen-incher, her eyes tilting back and lips pursing in delight as the muscular stud started to breed her without mercy. Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap! His balls smacked her thighs again and again, splattering slick juices in every direction. With each powerful impact, her tits swung back and forth massively, slapping together under her chin. “Ahhn…fuck me…harder…!”

Ichigo was happy to comply. He pitched forward, forcing himself past his limits, ignoring the pain that spiked through his body as he unleashed the full force of his hips on Unohana’s cunt. Schlap, schlap, schlap, clap, schlap! He growled and squeezed her waist in his powerful hands, treating the slutty MILF like his personal onahole, driving into the silky, clenching heat of her pussy with wild abandon. “I’m gonna…paint your womb white…!” he growled, and Unohana responded with a laughing moan of bliss.

Suddenly, Ichigo arched his back in triumphant pleasure, drove himself balls-deep in Unohana’s cunt, and exploded a hot wash of semen into the back of her womb. She tensed up in delight, thrusting back against him, grinding her wide hips up and down in savage motions as she whimpered with joy. Ichigo flooded her with dense pumps of semen, hosing her insides until her belly swelled with jizz, pouting out nice and round. Her lips pursed in an ‘o’ of delight, her eyes rolled back beneath drooping lids – and when Ichigo was finished, he simply flopped back onto the bed, panting for air, exhausted beyond words.

Unohana rose slowly, steadily, having lost none of her strength from the ordeal. Her pussy and ass both dribbled seed down her thighs, and she nursed her swollen belly with a hand as she wandered over towards the staring Isane, who stiffened and straightened at her Captain’s approach. Unohana held a cum-soaked finger to her lips and winked, stopping in front of her Lieutenant, watching Isane’s eyes scan nervously over her magnificent, naked body. Isane said nothing, but squeezed the front of her robe in a vice-tight grip, not quite sure how to speak or what to think. She took a deep breath—

Then grunted as Unohana forced that same, spunk-dripping finger into her mouth, scrubbing it along her teeth. “Taste him,” Unohana purred. “It’s alright. Go ahead.”

Isane hesitated at first, but the taste of hot, potent spunk was already on her tongue, and soon she began to lick and swirl it around Unohana’s finger, her eyes going more and more distant as she slurped on her Captain’s digit. Isane groaned sweetly; the taste was lighting a fire in Isane’s chest, making her fat nipples stiffen while beads of sweat rolled down her cleavage. What on earth was this sensation? Something was awakening inside her, and she had no way to quantify it. “Mmn…Captain…” When her mouth opened wider, Unohana’s finger went deeper, sliding across her tongue and the roof of her mouth. At last, Unohana removed her finger and pushed her hand through Isane’s hair, guiding her forward to Ichigo’s bedside. The young man squinted up at the silver-haired Lieutenant as though he was seeing a mirage, and Isane was just as baffled by what she saw beneath her: Ichigo was still hard, twitching and drooping somewhat to the side after his monstrous pair of orgasms, but somehow managing to hold its shape. Isane bit her bottom lip in pleasure, her heart pounding faster than in the middle of battle, and she slid slowly to her knees beside Ichigo. He groaned when she grasped the hilt of his cock, lifting it toward her lips, and began to kiss and lick the gooey slime off of his heaving shaft. She could taste not only Ichigo’s overwhelming masculinity, but her Captain’s nectar as well, and the depravity of the moment nearly made her cum right away. Her thick ass wiggled from side to side unconsciously; as the flames of lust were stoked inside her, Isane seemed to grow more and more sultry, huffing and puffing between suckles of Ichigo’s cock, finally pressing her face all the way down to his huge, monster nuts and stuffing her nose deep into their throbbing masses. Her tongue slurped and sucked away, lashing and rolling over and between Ichigo’s testicles, while her eyes glazed over and lost their focus completely.

“My, my,” Unohana purred, nestling her fingers in Isane’s silver hair. “My subordinate is such a slutty pig. I never would have guessed…”

“Hnn…” Isane glanced up at her Captain – just in time to see Unohana step over her, straddling his waist and grasping his cock, bringing the broad pink glans to bear against her slender, needy pussylips. Cum was still dripping from Unohana’s stretched cunt, and she was going to go again? Isane trembled in awe of her mistress; what kind of woman was capable of taking two bucket-filling loads directly in her holes and then going back for thirds? She was ravenous, a goddess in the flesh, far beyond her Lieutenant in terms of skill… Isane realised she was rubbing hungrily between her own legs, schlicking her tight, virgin cunt, grinding her palm against her eager clit while two fingers curled deep into her folds. “Hff…hng…” Drip, drip, drip… Slowly, a puddle was beginning to form beneath Isane, an undeniable sign of her perversion.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Isane re-focused on Ichigo’s balls. As Unohana began to bounce on that massive prick, schlopping and clopping her red-hot pussy up and down Ichigo’s monstercock, Isane resumed slurping on those nuts. She sucked one into her mouth and focused on it, rolling her tongue in circles around the pulsing globe, feeling its weight and tension, wondering how much cum it was churning up for her mistress – and encouraging it to make more. She wanted Ichigo to bloat Unohana, just like the Captain so desired; as a Lieutenant, it was her job to assist Unohana, and that was exactly what she planned to do. Unohana panted for air, leaning over Ichigo so her massive tits dangled almost to his face, so heavy that it took quite a lot of momentum to get them bouncing. Ichigo’s eyes fixed on the big, tasty-looking nipples swinging back and forth over his eyes, and craned his neck in an attempt to capture them. He didn’t need to struggle for long: Unohana hunched forward and smushed her giant tits over his face, forcing a nipple deep into Ichigo’s mouth and crooning as he suckled like an infant. His tongue worked skilfully over her nipple, hungry and demanding, gulping as though she was producing milk.

Down below, Isane was getting jealous of Ichigo. Sucking Unohana’s tits was a long-held dream of hers, and now she was forced to watch a patient receive Unohana’s favour before she ever got the chance? Life wasn’t fair sometimes. She drew back, plopping his testicle out of her mouth and turning her attentions to the base of his cock, kissing and slurping on it hungrily, her silver hair compressed under Unohana’s asscheeks whenever she brought her pussy down in a hammer-blow. One of Unohana’s hands fell on her head as she serviced Ichigo with her wet and agile mouth, praising the Lieutenant for her efforts – while, around Ichigo’s girth, Unohana stared at the undersides of her Captain’s tits repeatedly squishing over the young man’s face. “Huhhn…”

Schlap, clap, clap, clap, clap! Unohana picked up the pace, bouncing and smacking her asscheeks together while hugging Ichigo’s face deep into her breasts. “Hnngh!” she cried out in pleasure, arching her back and rolling her eyes as a fresh wave of bliss travelled through the core of her body. All her long-suppressed feelings were surging to the surface; for this night at least, Unohana was allowing her true self to run wild, and she was loving every moment of it. Smack, smack, clap! She dragged Ichigo against her, prying more titflesh into his mouth as she dropped her weight onto him. He was unable to keep up with Unohana’s frantic advances – only able to submit, and hope he came out the other side in one piece.

Against someone like Unohana, no man could hold out for long. Ichigo dug his hands into Unohana’s enormous, pillowy tits and cried out, lifting his hips…but at that moment, Unohana went still, resting with his cock buried all the way inside her. He twitched and gurgled, burning on the edge, but she didn’t quite send him over. Slowly, his cock nestled amidst Unohana’s soaking inner folds, Ichigo calmed down, never ceasing his slow suckles on her teat. Then she pulled back, her nipple popped from his lips, and she peered down at him with a smoky smile.

“I’d like to introduce you to someone,” Unohana purred, and slowly lifted her hips. Ichigo squirmed, thinking he was about to cum, but Unohana had judged his limits perfectly, and through his cock bucked and leapt in desperate desire when it finally left her folds, he didn’t erupt quite yet. Unohana squeezed Isane’s hair and lifted the ball-worshipping girl to her feet, gently curling her fingers along her scalp. Isane huffed and puffed in her Captain’s grip, barely able to stay upright while her knees felt so weak.

“Hnn…hello…”

“Hey,” Ichigo murmured, gazing at her body in the same way she had at Unohana’s, making the busty Lieutenant squirm. Though not as huge as her Captain, Isane’s assets were larger than almost anyone else in Soul Society, and the young stud was taking notice. He’d calmed down for the moment, retreating from the brink, though globs of precum continued to ooze from his cockhead while he panted in heated lust. There could be no taming this beast, though Unohana had come close, and Isane knew that the moment he penetrated her, she would be gone – her mind lost to the pleasure. That didn’t make her want it any less.

When Unohana pushed Isane forwards, she gulped and untied her sash, then unfolded her robe before Ichigo, unveiling her huge, pale tits and taut belly – not to mention her slender, hairless cunt. Ichigo gulped when she straddled him, sitting on his thighs with his monstercock riding up her stomach, staring down at the monstrous prick that slid between her breasts while his balls rested against her thighs.

“I’d like to…introduce myself…” Isane murmured, resting her hands on Ichigo’s shoulders. She began to rock her hips back and forth, back and forth, pressing his cock down against his torso and trapping it under her sliding, gliding pussy. The faint jiggle of her tits hypnotised Ichigo, who reached out to grab them in his palms, squishing her nipples between his fingers. Isane cried out in pleasure, spittle bursting from her pursed lips as her eyes rolled slightly back. The scent and taste of his balls was still on her tongue, his musk in her lungs, driving her to pump and grind harder and faster on his massive fuckrod. Her hands opened and shut, digging into his shoulders, eager to feel his throbbing prick inside her – even if it meant totally destroying herself.

“Ara, how lewd,” Unohana purred. “Mind if I join in?” Without waiting, she slid a thigh across Ichigo’s face and sat down heavily, engulfing most of his head in her plump asscheeks. He gave a muffled groan, then settled into the rhythm of eating ass, plunging his tongue into the Captain’s tight pucker while she rolled her hips back and forth, then in slow circles. “Well, Isane? Are you going to take him, or should I?”

Isane blushed hot-red. “N-No, I can do it…” Her breathing shallow, she lifted her hips, allowing Ichigo’s cock to point skywards. When her pussylips kissed his cockhead, she shivered and gave a nervous mewl…then she met her Captain’s eyes, and Unohana smiled. That was enough to steel her resolve. Isane squared her shoulders and reached out, grasping Unohana’s shoulders to steady herself – and then lowered herself onto Ichigo’s mosntercock. “Ahn!” The stretching sensation was like nothing she’d experienced before; she groaned and shifted her hips from side to side, trying to get comfortable…

“Sometimes,” Unohana said smokily, “you just need to take the plunge.”

Isane met her eyes again…and nodded. Another deep breath sucked between her lips, and then she RAMMED her hips down, engulfing Ichigo’s cock in her needy pussy, deflowering herself with a brutal, soaking schlap! “Ahhn!” Isane tipped back her head and stared at the ceiling, mouth half-open, touching the massive bulge that had suddenly developed on her belly. This was crazy… How could any girl take something like this and not go insane? But after a moment, Isane gathered her strength and started to ride that thing. Schlap, clap, clap! Her tits bounded against Unohana’s, chests snuggling together as she bounced up and down, up and down, whimpering for precious air. Unohana squeezed Isane’s wrists, reassuring her, encouraging her to pump harder, faster, harder! The ultimate pleasure awaited, and Isane was eager to seize it.

As her bright voice sang out in pleasure, Ichigo shifted and groaned, still tonguing Unohana’s ass as deep as he could. He squeezed Isane’s asscheeks in a tight grip, flesh spilling between his fingers, guiding her up and down his shaft until her thrusts became too powerful for him to control. The clashing, contesting pleasures were more than he could contend with, and he gave up all hopes of holding on: the two beauties working together were enough to drain any man, and Ichigo was no different. He cried out, his voice muffled by colossal asscheeks, and thrust upwards as hard as he could – rooting himself in Isane’s cunt and exploding a massive torrent into her womb. She yelped in bliss, clutching her stomach, feeling it swell while enormous volumes of seed erupted from the sides of her over-stretched pussy.

She kept grinding down on him, arching his back and squeezing his hips between her thighs, shuddering with bliss before Unohana’s burning glare. When Ichigo finally finished spraying her womb white, bloating it with cum, Isane slowly settled down – leaning forwards until her head was resting on her Captain’s tits, panting. Unohana smiled warmly, then guided a perky nipple to her Lieutenant’s lips…which fastened on and began to suckle.

-

“I’m afraid I can’t let you see Kurosaki-san today,” Unohana said, hands tucked into her sleeves, standing in the doorway to block Ichigo’s friends.

“Can’t we see him for just a few minutes?” asked Orihime, hopeful, but the Shinigami Captain would have none of it.

“No,” Unohana’s voice was firmer this time, her glare unbreakable. “My Lieutenant is tending to him right now. The procedure is a very delicate one, and I won’t allow you to distract her.” Ichigo’s friends looked at each other, sighed, and walked away; this woman could not be argued with. Once they were out of sight, Unohana sighed and adjusted her hair. The moment she stepped back into the ward and shut the door behind her, and dropped her robe to reveal her sweating, cum-drenched naked body, and strode back to Ichigo’s bedside. He was sucking hungrily on Isane’s tits, arms around her, balls-deep in her cunt. Unohana looked over them with hands on hips, eyes narrowed in amusement. “I don’t suppose you’d mind making room for me?”

Isane looked back at her Captain, then shuffled slightly aside, making space on the bed. Unohana crawled on, resting atop Ichigo’s body alongside Isane and grasping what little of his shaft remained outside her Lieutenant’s gripping pussy. Unohana stroked it as she kissed Ichigo’s cheek, snuggling happily against his body.

“You’re still in a rough condition,” Unohana whispered in his ear. “I’ll need to extend the length of your stay again.” Ichigo shivered at the hot touch of her breath, but kept on slurping Isane’s tit. It was Unohana’s turn to feel a little jealous, but she grinned and stroked his hair. “Relax. Focus on getting your strength back. You’ll need it.”


	2. Nemu's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemu has a task - to collect Ichigo's seed - but personal feelings get in the way, and she ends up falling for the hung Substitute Shinigami.

Rangiku set down her cup and turned to the woman standing patiently in her doorway. “You’ve been staring for a while; don’t be afraid to speak up.”

Nemu took a step forward, her expression remaining neutral as she entered the small tea room. “I need your help with something, Matsumoto-san. Your advice.”

Rangiku brushed a lock of orange hair from over her left eye, a smile touching her full lips as she looked her fellow Lieutenant up and down. Something seemed…strange about Nemu Kurotsuchi today. It was hard to identify, maybe so subtle it couldn’t be sensed above a subconscious level, but it was there. Leaning with her chin propped on her palm, Rangiku quirked an eyebrow. “Well, this is interesting. I suppose I’ve got nothing better to do; let’s hear it.”

Nemu nodded and took a breath, before: “How does one acquire a man’s seed?”

Rangiku nearly spit out her drink. Such obscene words, such a flat delivery, such a pretty face — did Nemu even know what she was asking? Realising she’d lost her composure, Rangiku straightened her sleeves and gave Nemu a wilting smile. “That’s…ah… You really don’t know?” And then Rangiku scowled. “Wait — the first person you thought to ask was me? You little—”

Nemu bowed deeply, arms by her sides, holding the posture as she spoke. “If you would share your knowledge, Matsumoto-san, I would be grateful.”

Her tone was so disarming that Rangiku lost the will to yell at her. It would be pointless, anyhow; admonishment would sail right over Nemu’s head. Sighing, Rangiku rose from her seat and crossed her arms under her enormous breasts, causing her cleavage to swell up considerably. Brows still folded in a deep frown, she started to walk around Nemu. “When you put it like that, how can I refuse? You’re just too cute to say ‘no’ to. First lesson: never refer to sex as ‘acquiring a guy’s seed’; you’ll make his dick deflate like a pierced balloon. As for the rest….” She stopped behind Nemu, a grin developing across her face as an idea occurred to her. “You know what? I’m gonna get you all dolled up. No expense spared! I hope you’re ready for this…”

-

Nemu didn’t know why Rangiku objected to seed acquisition; after all, that was exactly what her mission was. Ichigo was an interesting test specimen, and adding his DNA to the databanks would—

But that was neither here nor there. Nemu had a task to complete, and that meant focusing until she’d seen it through. She attracted all kinds of strange looks from her fellow Shinigami as she walked through the streets; people had to double-take just to make sure she really was who they thought she was. Rangiku had dressed Nemu up in sexy black lingerie under her robes; the parts that remained visible included a pair of elbow-gloves, red stripper-heels, and glossy black lipstick. Open in one hand was a book on seduction, which Nemu read studiously as she walked, the spine resting on one palm. Rangiku had also taught her to slightly undo her kimono, letting her cleavage bob and shift in the open air – ‘Your tits are enormous,’ the strawberry blonde had said: ‘It’d be a shame not to show them off.’

Nemu was ready to play.

-

Ichigo staggered in after a long day’s work and slumped onto the sofa, groaning gently. Ikumo worked him to the bone, and by the time he got home it was a struggle just to remain on his feet. He took a long few minutes’ rest while his sisters bustled around him, then lumbered to his feet and headed up the stars. He needed a shower, then a big dinner, then a long night’s sleep. He pushed open the door to his room—

And stopped, blinking, staring at the woman perched neatly on the edge of his bed. Nemu looked up with big, inquisitive eyes, calmly turned a page in her book, and read, “Oh please, my beloved, won’t you come and join me?”

Ichigo shut the door. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut, took a deep breath, and then opened it again. Nemu was still there, her pale cleavage on display, watching him curiously with one leg folded over the other. She was dressed in nothing but black lingerie, her curvy pale body mostly exposed. Ichigo checked over his shoulders, making sure no one else was around; if they saw Nemu they’d think Big Bro had ordered a prostitute. Ichigo stepped inside and quietly closed the door again, locking it so no one could mistakenly enter. He crossed his arms and glared at Nemu, who pursed her lips as she flicked to another page.

“Oh lover, please—”

“Stop that,” Ichigo said. “What’s the deal? Did Kurotsuchi send you on some kind of mission?”

Nemu wasn’t sure how to say ‘yes’ in a sexy manner, so she kept her mouth shut. Setting the book aside, she rose and approached Ichigo, until her huge chest pushed firmly against his. He was getting weird sex-bot vibes off of Nemu, looking down into her expressionless eyes as she pressed him back against the door. He was struggling not to grow a heaving boner in her presence – especially when he felt her warmth against him – but he managed to suppress himself long enough to grasp her shoulders and push her away from him.

“Whatever you’re trying to do, it won’t work,” Ichigo said. “You need to go home – now.”

This wasn’t at all working how Nemu had pictured it. When Ichigo turned to unlock the door, she grabbed his arm and threw him briskly onto the bed, her superhuman strength far beyond anything he could muster in human form. He grunted as he landed on the mattress, staring at the ceiling for a moment before sitting sharply up – but Nemu was already upon him, straddling his hips with her plump, white thighs and pressing his crotch beneath her own. Red-faced, he tried to yell at her, but she covered his mouth with a hand and started to rock her hips back and forth, grinding all over his swelling bulge, showing Ichigo no mercy. The raging stud squirmed beneath her as she massaged his monstercock with her pussy, her heat and wetness evident even through layers of fabric. Her eyes never left his, observing him as a scientist might observe an interesting specimen – while he glowered at her in fury.

Slowly, moving slowly so he didn’t make a noise, Ichigo grasped Nemu’s hips in a vice-tight grip and sat up, brining his face level with hers, his chest smushing her breasts into pancakes. “This is dangerous,” Ichigo said. “You know that, right? You don’t wanna provoke me any further…”

Nemu’s eyes narrowed. “And why is that, lover?”

Ichigo’s scowl deepened. “Because I’ll do this—” But before Ichigo could lift and flip Nemu onto her back, she drove a palm down on his chest, flattening him across the bed once again. He watched her swivel around, never removing her pale bubblebutt from his groin – one leg went up and over, then the other, and suddenly she was straddling his boner with her back to him, rocking her hips in slow, wide circles, watching her ‘lover’ over a shoulder.

“I repeat,” Nemu said. “Why shouldn’t I provoke you?” With that, she started to twerk her ass over his cock, rocking herself back and forth, from side to side, in sweeping figure-8s, all while Ichigo grumbled and shivered in pleasure. He couldn’t fight the torrent of lovely, warm feeling that coursed through his body as Nemu worked her magic; it had been ages since he’d done anything like this, and he was all pent up. Without really thinking about it, Ichigo laid his hands on Nemu’s asscheeks and squeezed them testingly, digging his fingers in until they vanished amidst her perfect, pale flesh. Her thighs pouted over the tops of her thigh-highs, and her heels planted directly next to his feet, securing a firm base to launch her assaults off of. The scientist’s assistant was inexhaustible, and when she started to move, there was no stopping her; she pushed her hands through her braided ponytail and blew a sharp breath of exertion, shaking her chest from side to side; her boobs were so big Ichigo could appreciate them even from behind, watching their soft outer flanks bob and sway with each sultry motion. Seeing her ‘lover’ in such a state of helpless lust, Nemu hummed a note of satisfaction. It seemed Rangiku’s ploy was working, after all.

Pitching forward, Nemu lifted her hips as high as she could – as high as Ichigo’s face – and then brought her ass down in a cock-clobbering SMACK atop his bulge. Ichigo cried out in painful pleasure as Nemu’s butt wobbled off of his erection, only to rise and drop again, and again, showing him no mercy. “S-Stop!” Ichigo groaned. “You’ll make me cum in my pants…!”

Nemu stopped mid-drop, her perfect asscheeks hovering over Ichigo’s boner. The fabric was already darkened with precum. Nemu seemed to think over the conundrum – and then reached back to swat her huge ass, making it ripple under her palm. “Then get your clothes off,” she said simply.

Ichigo’s heart was pumping faster than ever before. He was starting to realise there was no way out of this situation; he was too damn horny to say ‘no’, and no matter how much resistance he put up, he was going to fold in the end. “Damn it,” he said, and fished his shirt up and over his head, exposing his muscular torso. Nemu didn’t seem to react; she simply watched over a shoulder, her ass hanging tantalisingly over his hips, swaying gently from side to side as he wrestled with his belt. It was difficult to pull down his pants in this position, but by lifting his hips and tugging repeatedly, he freed his legs – and more importantly, his enormous, vein-riddled cock. It swung up into the air and slapped between Nemu’s thighs, giving her pussy a mighty whack through the fabric of her panties before settling, throbbing, pulsing out globs of precum over the edge of the bed. Nemu slowly lowered her hips and squished her asscheeks across Ichigo’s pelvis, sitting down with his cock protruding in front of her. She studied it for a long few moments, weighing up logistically how best to handle such an immense beast – before finally wrapping both of her silky hands around it, and pumping it up and down. She jerked Ichigo off as though his cock was actually attached to her, jutting up from between her thighs and kissing the bottoms of her tits. She shunted her hips even further back, finding a comfy position she could hold his cock against her belly and jack it hard and fast.

“Mmn…” Nemu moaned, mightily impressed by her test subject. “You’re so wonderful, lover…”

“Quit it with the ‘lover’ stuff,” Ichigo said, his voice strained with bliss. “We barely know each other.”

“But aren’t we lovers?” Nemu asked as she tucked his cockhead between her tits and started pumpin them up and down, letting him feel their perfect, pillowy softness swaddling his tip. “I can’t imagine passing acquaintances doing this.”

“Well, that’s exactly what we are. Passing acquaintances, and nothing…hrgh…more.”

“As you wish,” said Nemu, and released his cock from between her tits. It swung down like a hammer and bounced in the air, flinging another dollop of precum out in front of him. Nemu realised her respiration was accelerating, her blood racing in her veins, her pussy aching for…something. She’d never experienced such sensations before, and promised to file them away for later examination. To think there were things she still didn’t know about her own body. “You know,” she said, sliding her fingers up Ichigo’s cock once again, then securing a tight, wringing grip. “My book didn’t mention men could be so huge.”

“I’m flattered,” Ichigo said ironically, unable to not stare at Nemu’s ass by this point; its flanks were plumped outwards across his pelvis, pancaked so deliciously that he wanted to eat her up. But even if he tried to wrestle her down, she’d easily win; he’d just have to follow the pace she set, and hope she didn’t keep him waiting for long. He couldn’t see her hands racing up and down his prick, but he felt them, and each lightning bolt of bliss those delicate hands fired through his body made his muscles tighten, his shoulders rise, his jaw clench a little tighter.

“Very well,” said Nemu.

“Very well? Very well what—” Ichigo’s eyes widened as Nemu raised her hips, lifting her huge, wobbling booty while guiding his cock towards her silky pussy. She tugged her panties aside, exposing her glistening wet lips, and prodded his cockhead tightly against them.

“Mn.” Nemu shuddered in pleasure, biting her bottom lip as her breeding instincts tormented her. She wasn’t acting on the book’s advice anymore; she was following a deeper level of programming, the kind that made her body act without thinking. She ran her hands along her hips and back, over the heaving curves of her smooth bubblebutt, sucking quick breaths. Her body knew what it wanted to do; she only had to let loose, obey her programming, and the ultimate ecstasy would come to her. “Here I come, lover,” she whispered, and drove her hips down with all her might – thrusting herself onto Ichigo’s cock without a shred of concern for her own mental wellbeing. Her needy pussy clapped down on Ichigo’s pelvis as she engulfed his cock in hot, rippling walls, and the impact brought her to a shuddering, silent orgasm. Her eyes blurred in and out of focus as she twitched and quivered on Ichigo’s cock, her pussy squeezing him tightly from base to tip, up and down, crashing and squirting in the depths of powerful climax. Her thighs clenched alongside his, and she grasped his knees tightly as she crooned deep, hungry breaths. “Haah--!”

Ichigo leaned back and stared at her pussylips spread around his hilt, her huge asscheeks engulfing the tops of his thighs. Biting his lip, he reached out and smacked her ass hard, and heard her cry out in shock and pleasure. “You’re not supposed to take every inch…right away,” Ichigo murmured as he watched her cheeks wobble, struggling not to cum himself. “Idiot…”

Nemu slowly straightened up, sitting upright on his cock while stroking her slightly-bulging belly. “Mmnnh…” she crooned, looking down at herself – her tits and thighs glossed with sweat from all the incredible exertion. She looked back at Ichigo, smiled lightly, and said, “I’m not letting you leave this bed…until I’m completely satisfied.”

Nemu’s priorities had changed; she was feeling things she’d never felt before, and no true scientist would leave such curious feelings unexplored. She started to ride Ichigo, bouncing up and down, clap-clap-clapping her pussy on his pelvis as she swallowed up every inch of his meat, again and again! Shaky moans burst from her lips, and as her face glowed an ever darker shade of red, she felt Ichigo’s right arm wrap around her midsection. Without hesitating, Ichigo stood up – lifting her left thigh with his free arm and carrying her to the wall, fucking her hard and fast with one leg raised. Nemu crooned in delight, forced to stand on one red heel while her lover clobbered her cunt with brutal strikes.

“Nngh! Fueeh…” Nemu’s expression grew hazier with each bolt of pleasure Ichigo sent searing through her system. She pushed herself, thrusting against Ichigo even in her compromising position, even with her mouth and breasts pushed up against the wall. Ichigo growled as he stormed her cunt with all his might, thrashing hips like a maddened animal, clobbering her clit with his swinging balls while her moans grew wilder and louder.

Suddenly, Nemu pushed back, and they staggered to the bed together. She yanked herself off of him and turned, mounting up facing her lover this time, her sweaty tits bouncing over his chest as she pumped rhythmically up and down, panting for air. Ichigo kissed her deeply, and as their lips met, so did their tongues, instinctually seeking each other out and curling, wrestling, sliding together like dance partners. Ichigo groaned, knowing he was losing himself to the bliss and not caring one bit; he slapped her ass, punishing her alluring booty and making it wobble – not that it wasn’t wobbling already; her cheeks smack, smack, SMACKed together as she worked her core to its limit, swallowing up Ichigo’s cock with her starving cunt each time she brought her hips down. Her tits squished tight across his chest, their bodies grinding so close that barely any space existed between them; they were becoming one frantic, thrashing being, and as the air in the room grew hotter with their sex, their moans devolved into shaky gasps of exhausted, yet determined, lust.

Ichigo knew the end was coming; it simply couldn’t be helped. As Nemu’s ass thrashed down and her pussylips kissed his hilt again and again, he wrapped his arms around Nemu and cried out in strained pleasure. “I’m gonna cum,” he hissed in her ear.

“Nngh…do it,” Nemu replied, her voice just as tightly-wound as his own. They beat themselves against one another in a maddened state, rushing toward the finish line, brutalising their own bodies in search of absolute bliss—

“Hah...!” Ichigo’s eyes shut tight as he hit a huge orgasm, hose-blasting her womb with white cream, flooding it to the brink and then stretching it around his monstrous load. Nemu squeezed his hips tightly between her thighs, moaning into the dip of his neck while her eyes swam upwards and backwards in a fuck-crazed ahegao, her tongue drooping from her mouth to slather against his skin. She’d never feel this good before, and she didn’t want it to stop – not ever. As Ichigo twitched and trembled beneath her, she ran her fingers through his hair…and at the same time, he unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall out to the sides and lie on the bedsheets. Soon, he settled down, breathing heavily in the wake of his magnificent eruption – and Nemu picked herself up, her breasts becoming bare as they lifted out of her bra cups. She studied him with a curious eye, chewing her bottom lip, strands of hair lying messily over her eyes. Ichigo, for his part, couldn’t look away from her tits – billowing in and out with each heavy breath.

“Wanna stay the night?” Ichigo asked quietly, too exhausted to muster up a clear voice.

“Ah…yes,” Nemu said, and looked down at her cum-drizzling cunt, still sucking around the base of Ichigo’s half-flaccid cock. Her face flushed red, and she rubbed her belly with a palm. “Collection…complete.”

“Huh?”

-

Several days later, Ichigo was arriving for work. He checked his phone briefly, not overly excited for another long day working under a strict, loud-mouthed boss. But he couldn’t put it off forever; stuffing his phone away, he opened his locker—

And was grabbed by a grinning Nemu, who dragged him into the locker and shut it sharply behind him. Moments later, the locker started to shake and rumble, vibrating violently as its inhabitants raised their voices in blissful moans. Ichigo shuffled in the dark, pressed against Nemu’s naked body, fumbling his cock into her cunt and thrusting in the narrow confines. She bit his shoulder to suppress her voice, and he did the same to her earlobe, grunting against her as he smashed the last few inches of his massive fuckpillar in and out of her sucking pussylips.

In the darkness, Ichigo noticed Nemu was wearing a tie around her neck. It looked new. “What—?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“I got a job here,” Nemu whispered, holding herself balls-deep on his monstercock, trembling as his tip kissed her cervix. “I hope you don’t mind…working alongside your lover…”

Ichigo shuddered. He felt that, in the near future, his work productivity was going to drop sharply – but he shook his head and grinned. “I don’t mind at all.”

The locker resumed its shaking and jolting. This lasted several minutes before the door opened, its inhabitants stepped out, and the red-faced employees got ready for work. They couldn’t keep their eyes off of one another.

Later, Nemu received a message from Captain Kurotsuchi. He wanted to know if she’d come any closer to achieving her mission. She smiled tightly and replied to the negative, telling him she needed a few more weeks to get close to Ichigo Kurosaki. A month, tops.


End file.
